Robins and Cats
by Lazlo21
Summary: Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne have been engaged for a while now, and she has been living in Wayne Manor. Damian protests at first... but she'll make him learn. Based on a text RP I did a while back. All characters belong to DC. Potentially part one in a series if I feel like continuing.


(Here you are! Several drafts later, here is my 'secret project.' I hope you all enjoy. Johnny will be continued soon, but I wanted to get this out first. PS, this takes place in an AU where Bruce and Selena were still happily engaged.)

(PSS, this story has a lot of language and sexual content.)

(PSSS I do not own a single one of the characters in this story. Credit goes to DC.)

After Bruce and Selina had gotten engaged, despite Damian's protest, she had moved into the manor, and was even given access to the batcave. Damian was originally against having an ex-supervillain as his new stepmother, and being allowed privileges so many had to work to earn, however after time he began to become slightly more accepting of her, although he didn't show it. He even found himself becoming attracted to her, watching her on the batcomputer's cameras occasionally when his father wasn't home. One day, when neither Bruce or Selina were at the manor (or so he thought) he snuck into her bedroom and rummaged through her underwear drawer, looking for a pair of her panties to swipe.

Bruce and Selina had been engaged for a few weeks now. She loved him. That's not something she ever dreamed of. Loving someone. She had moved into the Manor and was loving it. Bruce fucked her almost daily. She had nice food. Although the "Gotham Streets" side of her missed the Chinese takeout and leftover food. She could tell Damian didn't like her at first, but for some reason he grew to like her. She didn't mind him. At times he could be stubborn and bratty, but she knew that she was like that too. The night was young. Bruce was out doing whatever it was that he did at this time of day. Selina entered the Manor through her balcony doors. Even though she had access to the main entrance, she was too used to climbing in. All the while, she had been silent. "So, Damian." She sounded like a mother. "See anything you like?" She laughed softly, seeing a pair of her thongs in his hand.

Damian had his nose buried into a dark purple pair when he heard her voice, quickly dropping it back in the drawer and turning to face her, embarrassed. Of course though, he hid it and played cool, thinking of an alibi quickly. "You're home early Selina," he says, placing his hands over his crotch casually to hide his erection. "Well, you caught me. You see, I still don't fully trust you, and was checking your underwear drawer for... contraband."

It was not unlike Damian to try and play it cool. Selina chuckled. "Those are my favorite pair." She strutted over to him, her breasts bouncing as she walked. She could see that he was trying to hide his bulge. It was pretty big to hide, though. "Contraband?" She smirked, walking past him and to her drawer. The Catwoman bent over, her ass propped up and stretching the skintight gray latex. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs and turned to face the little bird. "These?" She had a devious smile on her face.

Damian watched her walk over to the drawer, and did not flinch in the slightest, although he found it hard to divert his gaze from her bouncing breasts. When she bent over to reach into the drawer, he couldn't help but stare at her round, latex-covered ass for a few seconds. He looked up at her and cleared his throat, his erection not settling down. "I was thinking more... advanced weaponry or devices that could compromise the family's secrets," he looked at the cuffs dangling from her fingers and recognized them. They were the cuffs that Bruce and Dick had used the first time they arrested her. He struggled not to think about what her and his his father got up to in this bedroom.

"Oh, Dami. These can compromise family secrets." She smirked, referring to that big erection in his pants. Selina pushed him onto her red velvet bed, and quickly cuffed him to the post. She remembered being in his position. Bruce ramming his monster cock into her, almost breaking the bed. She was getting wet from the thoughts of it. Selina snapped out of it and eyed his large mound. "You know what happens to bad kids that misbehave?" She smirked, standing with her hand on her wide hips.

Damian didn't have time to process the shove until he was already on the bed. He usually would have seen such a basic attack coming from a mile away, but he was distracted by something... something large and round. He pulled the chain desperately, looking up at the sexy mistress with slight horror, but mostly arousal. "Hey, what's the deal lady? Once my father finds out you attacked me and restrained me... he'll call off the wedding!" He yelled, thrashing the cuffs against the post.

Selina laughed devilishly. "That's the thing, he won't know." She raised her toned legs and her foot slowly ran down his shaft through Damian's pants. "This will be our little secret." She ran her foot down his erection a few more times before stopping. She placed her foot back down and smiled. "You've been a naughty little bird."

Damian could feel himself pulsing with every pass around his cock with her foot. He found it harder to control his deep breaths, signifying his arousal. Soon, he stopped struggling against the restraint completely, but continued pretending like he wanted nothing to do with this. "I'm the son of the bat, and the heir to the Al Guhl empire... I don't get 'horny,' and you can't seduce me!"

Selina could hear the breaths coming from him. She is very familiar with the way boys get aroused around her. Selina laughed at his little declaration. It was cute. "Really? You don't get horny? Also, I don't have to try to seduce you. You already are. Your body betrays you." She spun around on her heel and propped her ass in the air, holding onto her ankles. The tight material looked as though it was going to tear in half. Her pussy lips were clearly visible to him. She was already wet and it showed. "Look at mommy's ass and tell me you're not horny." She smirked, her head peeking behind her hips to see his face.

Damian stared ahead at the 2 large, hypnotic things, his eyes transfixed on how round and perfect they were. He then diverted his attention to her soaked pussy, his mind running wild with fantasies of slamming himself deep inside her without regret. He shook his head. "You're not my mommy! I mean mother! You can't... I.. I will..." he started turning red as his cock twitched in his pants with every struggle.

Selina swayed her hips side to side slowly. The suit stretched and squeaked as her phat ass moved around inside. "I might not be your mother, but I'm going to be your mommy." She spoke with conviction. Slowly, her ass inched closer toward his cock. It twitched for her ass. "I can see your purrfect bulge there. You can't hide anything from me."

Damian sucked his teeth as he looked right into Selina's slutty eyes. He turned away for a second and cursed under his breath, before turning back. "Oh, what do you want, a written manifesto? I'm turned on by you ok! I come in here and masturbate with your panties!" He starts turning an even deeper shade of red. There was no other time in his life when he found himself this embarrassed. It was priceless.

Selina got even more wet when he confessed his little hobby. It turned her on knowing that his cock was in her underwear that she wore. "Naughty little bird. That's all I wanted to hear. Now beg for mommy to back her ass onto your little cock."

Damian bit his lip slightly, and considered backing out, but his dick was too aroused now, and he felt his pants pushed as far as their seams allowed. He stared at her ass the whole time he spoke, "yes... mommy, please put your big round ass on my little boy cock. Please?" He says, moving his eyes to look at her.

Selina smirked. He was being such a good boy. Her big curvy ass slowly descended onto his hard cock. Although he had pants on, she could still definitely feel it. "Good boy. Mommy is gonna have some fun with you!" His dick was smothered between her round ass cheeks. She began rolling her hips, her pussy lips grinding against his erection. This was so dirty and it made her soaking wet. "You feel that? You've made mommy wet" she whispered in her soft seductive tone.

A huge wet patch was dotted on his crotch from her wet cunt, and Damian felt like he was going to ejaculate literally any second. He clenched his fists and practiced his stamina control he was taught, and slowed his breathing slightly. "Y-yes mommy, i'm so glad I could make you wet," he gnashed his teeth as she continues rolling on his sensitive cock, "are you going to let me cum later?"

Selina was surprised that Damian hadn't orgasmed as soon as her ass began moving. "Guess you really are Bruce's son. You have superior stamina." Her hips began bucking, her ass twerking on his dick. "Mommy might... depends on how well you do, little bird." By now, his crotch was covered in her fluids

Damian tried to hold it in, but he didn't think he could, no matter what gimmicks he was taught by Bruce. "Ahh... mommy I think i'm going to... ahh.." he whispered, his cock twitching and precum forming as she twerked on him. He looked at her, looking for approval in his upcoming orgasm.

Selina could feel his cock flinching on her sensitive pussy lips. Immediately she stopped and her ass left his dick. "Not just yet, naughty bird. You can't get let off that easily." Her suit between the legs was a darker gray as her liquids were splattered all over.

He gasped in desperation as she stopped his flinching cock. He was literally moments from blowing a hot, sticky load, and it was ripped at the last second. "Dammit..." he whispered, looking down at his soaked pants, "I NEED to cum... please," he said pathetically.

"Beg mommy!" Selina laughed. Damian was being such a bitch for her. Her phat ass swayed in front of him, teasing him. She decided to go even further by drawing her claw down her ass, tearing the suit. Her bare ass was even bigger now that it wasn't constrained by the tight suit. Her perfect pussy glistened in the moonlight

Damian panted upon seeing her bare ass, his teenage hormones now overwriting any dignity that he still had remaining. All he wanted was to spread his seed right now. "Mommy please!" He yelled with a rattle of the cuffs, "i've been so full of cum, I just need to let it all go! I can only do it when you let me, please, please just let me shoot it!" He groaned.

Selina spread her ass with her hands. Her pussy was nice and exposed. "You wanna cum, Dami?" She asked, looking back, her eyes glued on the rock hard cock. "Fine. Just tell me where you want to unload." Selina spanked her ass, sending ripples through it.

Damian sucked his teeth again, as his eyes darted across her entire body considering his options. It was like his cock was speaking to him as he said determinedly, "your pretty face, please." He could feel that this load was going to be giant.

"Oh you little bitch." Selina got up, juices running down her thick thighs. She got to her knees and pulled out his little cock. It was nice and hard for her. She smirked, looking at it. Definitely had potential to be like his Dad. "Cum all over mommy's face!" She slapped his cock on her lips, her eyes shut, preparing for the huge load that he was about to drop. Her tongue tickled his frenulum and her fingers massaged his small balls

What followed was Damian's most powerful, passionate orgasm that he had ever experienced. His entire body convulsed with pleasure at the sensation of her wet lips, and his balls contracted inward. He slammed his eyes shut, clenched his toes, and let out a ear-pounding moan as he finally shot his load out if his cock, rocketing up at her face. His orgasm lasted 15 full seconds, 15 seconds of his cock firing off round after round of warm, wet jizz. Selina moaned along with him. She could feel his cock pulsate as it shot off cum all over her pretty face. She looked like a complete slut. The first blasts caught her off guard. It was so strong. A steady flow of cum came out of his cock and covered her. All the while her tongue licked the bottom of his tip. It felt so warm and sticky on her face. Even Bruce couldn't cum this much. She licked her plump red lips and let some cum drip into her mouth. It even tasted good. Must've been all the sweets he was eating. "Mmm. Damian, that was a nice hot, big load." She wiped her face and licked the cum off her hand like a cat licking milk.

Damian let his body go completely limp as he wound down from his orgasm, his once-plump balls now feeling a little more drained. He was sweating, and breathing hard. After taking a second to catch his breath, he looked up at her, his seed dripping all over her face, some falling off onto him and the sheets. "That was amazing Mom- I mean Selina," he says, "can... can you maybe uncuff me?"

Selina finished licked up all the warm liquid from her face. "Mmm, Good boy." She stood up, her big breasts having a few drops of cum on them. She decided to leave it there. "No, call me mommy." She smirked, uncuffing him. "You deserve to be uncuffed after that big load you dropped for mommy."

Damian stood up and sighed, brushing his sweaty hair back. "Goddammit, this is embarrassing," he said now that his head was clear of all his lusts.

A laugh escaped her cum covered lips. "Punishment for being such a little perv, Dami." She picked up his limp cock and smiled. "You did good. That was yummy!" She licked her lips and set his cock down.

"Thank you. I eat a lot of pineapples..." Damian said as he stood up. His knees were weak, and he felt like he was about to pass out from exhaustion. He pulled his pants up from his knees and shoved his flaccid cock back inside. He walked to the door and opened it, looking back at Selina.

"I can tell. The cum you gave me was sweet." Selina could still taste it in her mouth. She watched as he put his cock away, frowning but not noticeable to him. She couldn't show how much she loved his dick. She had to remain in control.

"I think things are different between us now, yeah? I'm starting to like the idea of you living here," Damian said.

"Things are very different now, Dami." She stood up onto her feet, brushing her knees off, her arms squishing her tits together. "You can't tell anyone about this, Damian. Or else you won't live to see another day"

"I was about to say the same to you," he says with a slight smirk, staring at her chest, which still had some pools of his cum on them, "also, don't call me Dami."

Selena saw his eyes float down to her chest. She didn't mind of course. "I'll call you whatever I want, brat," she murmured as she walked out the door. Damn, she already wanted more. more of him. More of that cock.

He left the room and walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Feeling weaker by the second. Damian has never came like that before. He flopped down on his bed and sighed, slowly drifting off.


End file.
